1. Field
The present application relates to apparatus and methods for communicating system state information change to wireless devices, and more particularly to communicating changes in system state information using an abbreviated primary message in order to conserve power and system resources.
2. Background
In a wireless broadcast environment, such as in orthogonal frequency division multiplexed (OFDM) broadcast systems, wireless devices need to obtain the latest or updated system state information so that users of such devices can access and receive the latest data or content over the wireless broadcast network with minimal delay. Specifically, in order to obtain the latest system state information, a wireless device needs to continuously receive and process the updated information. This procedure, however, introduces significant drainage on the wireless device power resources and, therefore, reduces its standby time. It is axiomatic that mobile devices by their nature have limited power and processing resources. Thus, the requirement to obtain the latest system state information, which utilizes processing and power resources, introduces many challenges for power conservation in wireless devices.